


Wedding Night

by RavenSnowStar94



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sansa is the Queen, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSnowStar94/pseuds/RavenSnowStar94
Summary: After their wedding cerimony, Brienne thinks about how she ended up marrying Jaime Lannister.





	Wedding Night

“I have to say...For a moment back there I thought Lady Sansa was going to kill me.”

Brienne closed the door of their bedroom, then proceeding to end the space between her and her husband.

“She wouldn’t do that on your wedding night, Jaime. She would wait for when you are alone.”

Jaime stared at her not so amused, she smiled.

Who would have thought that she would have let someone so close to her heart, to the point where she agrees to get married. To the point where she would let the person on her bed before the wedding day and get pregnant out of wedlock. Brienne only did those things because it was with Jaime, and because surviving wasn’t something they thought would happen.

But then the war ended.

And she was pregnant with a Lannister’s child, she knew that Jaime loved her but she wasn’t sure if it was enough to make him stay with her. They were all celebrating the win, the death of Cersei and she knew he was mourning his sister’s death. Brienne found him on the steps of the destroyed Cathedral of King’s Landing later that same time.

They talked for hours, about what the future holds for them and suddenly he said the unexpected words.

“You know every little part of me and all I ever wanted since I met you was to make you proud. I realize that I’m a horrible man...but somehow you make me less of that. I thought that we could, maybe, have a future together.”

Brienne remembers being so surprised that her mouth hanged open until he looked at her with an anxious expression.

“I would love to have you as my wife, my lady.”

They kissed for so many hours after that, Brienne even forgot to tell him the news that she was pregnant, but when they were laying on her bed, him trailing kisses on her chest and neck...She said the words and Jaime’s face lit up.

Brienne went back to the present. 

His expectant face while waiting for her to say something.

“My father seemed happy, even with you being a Lannister.” She said while her fingers went to unlace his shirt.

“I can be charming...and he could see the truth.”

“That you love me?”

“Yes, and that I would do anything to make you happy.” Her fingers frozen.

She knew he had doubts about her, not about his feelings towards Brienne, but if he was capable of being a good man for her. After so many months and years knowing each other, Jaime had difficulty of accepting that he was a honorable man. He still believed that his past atrocities were what made himself deep down.

“Our child will be proud of having you as a father...as I am having you as my husband.”

She helped him take off his shirt, taking care of his protesis, and then unlacing her own shirt. She discarded her clothes on the floor next to the bed and watched as he undressed himself never leaving her gaze. Jaime took a long time but she would never complain, he was just perfectly imperfect that way and she loved him. That was all that mattered.

 

**THE END**


End file.
